A Bit of an Old Soul
by MLilee
Summary: What happens when someone dies? That question plagued me as I had laid in the hospital on my deathbed. Well, I was definitely not expecting the answer to be reincarnated in the world of my grandchildren's favourite fictional series as a newly born infant. I probably should have paid more attention to their retelling of the story. I'm too old for this.


**Author's Note: **Hehe... Hello everyone out there. I'm kinda new to all this, so please treat my kindly. Suddenly felt like writing my own fanfic after reading a few and hope you enjoy my silly story then. ; u ;/

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own Naruto or the characters. Though the OCs are my own. ; v ;

**Rating:** Eh- Making it **T** cause of the whole ninja violence thing I guess? I donno, see where the story takes me. I'll change it to fit if it gets more mature. = 7 =;

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

The afterlife is a bit odder than I thought it'd be…

The rhythmic beeping sounds of the machine lulled me into a slight doze. It's been a long time since I transferred into this room, plugged into all sorts of equipment that I am far too familiar with. I knew I didn't have all that much time left, I have lived a long and fulfilling existence after all; acquired my dream job as a well-respected doctor, met the love of my life, raised and watched my two lovely children grow, held the most beautiful grandchildren I could ever ask for in my arms… But I didn't want to go just yet. I'm afraid.

A stifling series of coughs left me, as what used to be the calmingly steady beeping sounds of my heart grew erratic. I could barely recognize nurses coming into view from the corner of my vision. I guess it really was the end after all. What would happen when I died though? I wasn't religious, never finding a belief to really follow. Would I be reincarnated? Just stop existing? Is there another side? Fear clenches my heart, breathing getting harder with the passing seconds. I guess, I'm about to find out.

xoxo

I opened my eyes. We were right about there being light on the other side it seems. It was bright, way too bright. My eyes stung and it was difficult to move. Honestly, I felt a bit out of it. My body didn't feel quite the same as it used to. It was concerning that I could hear the loud sound of someone crying as well. Actually, wait, I'm the one screaming?

Confused, I could hear myself quieten down. The blurry haze slowly cleared, colours dotting into existence to see a face quite close to my own. It was a man, quite a handsome young one if I do say so myself. He had beautiful green eyes, the black neat bangs of his hair barely reaching them. His hair was tied back in what appeared to be a short pony tail, I couldn't really see. I reached out my arm to touch the long scar that extended from his right eyebrow across his pale face to the bottom of his left cheek. My hand froze when I actually saw it though; so small, stubby and as pale as the man's skin. These weren't mine. For one, I knew mine to be wrinkled due to age and a tanned colour. These hands were a baby's and the same pale colour as the man's.

In shock, I didn't realize when the man had passed me to an equally young woman lying in the bed. Feeling the pressure of her hugging me close I looked up to examine her. Her short orange hair was messy, haphazardly falling over her face. Unlike the man, her freckled pale skin was unmarred, without a single scar. Her yellow eyes hazed with tears as she gave me that warm and heartfelt smile I knew. It was the smile of a mother seeing her baby, holding them in her hands for the first time; I knew that smile all too well. Looking back I saw what could only have been my father with an equally emotional expression.

Trying to say something, anything, a small gurgle of sounds came out of me. I should've known, I was a baby and these were my parents. Huh… I guess reincarnation really is a thing then, though why do I still have memories of my prior life? Also, I've never heard of yellow eyes before.

xoxo

I fully knew that babies were weak and kind of unable to do anything just after they're born, but jeez… Actually experiencing and comprehending it was a completely different thing. My parents were simply sweet, doing the best they could to take care of me. Sure they stumbled a bit like any new parents would, but it was actually kind of nice seeing them so happy as they tried.

A warm feeling bubbled up inside, nostalgia overwhelming me. I remember when I was like them, raising my first daughter, to then watch her raise her own children. I wonder how they are doing. Are they sad that I'm gone? Of course, but they'll move on. They were grown up and I already more than did my time. I don't want them to waste their life too long mourning me, but it was still a little sad. I already miss them.

My new dad cradled me in his arms and began to slowly rock me as my new mum hummed next to him.

I guess it could be far worse though.

xoxo

It's been a long time since I was reborn. I still don't get how that worked though since I'm pretty sure I'm not meant to have all my memories. I was already a toddler able to kind of walk stumble around. I sat at the front door waiting for my dad. His name was Makoto, Akiyama Makoto. It was interesting to find out that I was in Japan. I recognized a bit of the language when I first heard it thanks to my anime obsessed grandchildren and having learnt a little bit a long time ago.

A small chuckle left me. I bet they're jealous, they had always raved on about wanting to travel here.

I sat there patiently for him. My mother saw me there and let out a giggle as she walked past. Her name's Etsuko and I take after her more. Though I kept my dad's gorgeous green eyes and pale skin, the numerous freckles and orange hair was all hers. I could just kind of tell that when I grew up I would look more like her. A mother just knows these things.

The creaking sound of the door opening was the first sign of my dad returning. Standing up I looked up excitedly. I hardly got to see him anymore; he must have had a particularly busy job. Understandable considering mum didn't seem to work and had a more of a housewife kind of role. Walking inside he gave me a smile seeing me there on the ground. Picking me up, he carried me further into the house with him.

"I'm home, Tomoko.", or at least I presume that's the first part of what he said.

I replied with a childish giggle, awkwardly patting his face with the much smaller hands I weren't used to. In my old life, people would call me Alana, but here Tomoko was my name. I quite liked it, though it was still a bit odd being called by something else.

Fiddling with his vest collar, I wondered about what kind of job he had. His uniform didn't really give much indication of what kind of work he did. I really was curious, especially since he always wore a rather odd metal bandana thing, with a weird swirly symbol on it, around his left upper arm. It really was odd, but I swear I've seen that somewhere before.

My parents were talking to each other about something, who knows what, I had no idea. I kind of wish I had continued to study Japanese way back in middle school now. Before I knew it, mum was dressing me up and we were leaving the house.

Excitement welled up inside me. I had never left the house before. I was wondering what kind of place I lived in. Though I knew it was probably Japan, what with the Japanese and all, there were so many different places. Did I live in a small village? A city? Somewhere more suburban?

My dad could probably tell that I was excited as he saw me stare at the door. When we left it though, what I saw wasn't exactly what I was expecting.

Four large faces were carved in the mountain side in the distance.

Okay… Where were we? Since I would definitely know of a place with such a large monument, and I most definitely have not heard of this before.

A memory flickers past, one of the many visits I got from my child and grandchildren.

Finally recognizing the place my jaws grew slack, probably a very odd expression for a baby to have, as I realized why that swirl symbol was so familiar.

Konoha… I was in the fictional anime world of Naruto.

What.


End file.
